zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ba Le High School
Chinese: 芭樂高中 :Pronunciation: Ba Le Gao Zhong Ba Le High School (also known as Guava High School) is the school where the Ultimate Class is located. Background The Ba Le School was established in Republic Year 12 (2003). In order to repay the education sector, the renowned educator Qian Lai Ye personally set up the school. After three enrollments, the population in the school had reached 1200. During the early establishment, the school is funded by the parents. Thus it is the first private school with first-class facilities, be it swimming pool, gym, audio-visual classroom and computer labs. Ba Le High School wants to give all Ba Le personals the most complete learning environment. With love, iron discipline and the supervision of the discipline department, parents can safely leave their children in Ba Le. In addition, the lively and entertaining method of teaching in class will give the students a happy time learning. Principles of Ba Le High School In this modern society, "survival" is a difficult thing. Recently, stocks are not rising, price of items are rising, national income is low, employment rate is high, the streets are full of credit cards and high interest loans. Not only is the environment appalling, so is Ba Le High school. Ba Le High School have been fighting in such a harsh environment just to survive. Even though the funding is not as high as the government school, we have a strong faculty and supporting parents. We have the closest relationship between the parents and the school in the private school sector. With the parents providing the resources and the teachers teaching with all their might, the students' performance are admirable. "Teachers love the students, students respect the teacher" is the most uphold principle in the school. No matter how low your standard, as long as you study with your heart, as long as your parents are willing to cultivate, Ba Le High School will leave no students behind. All the teachers will treat all the students as their own children. For this group of children, we give our effort, our body, our heart and soul to create a better future for Ba Le High School. "Protect Ba Le, Protect the Children" We Create the best environment for students, as well as looking forward to nurturing more society elite. Welcome, the future partners of Ba Le, let us become a part of Ba Le! Faculty *Qian Lai Ye - Principal *Jia Yong - School Dean *Su Bu Qi - Drillmaster *Gu Wen Jing - Chinese Teacher *Tian Xin - Form Teacher of the Ultimate Class *Duan Chang Ren - Substitute form teacher of the Ultimate Class Students The Ultimate Class *Wang Da Dong - Leader *Wang Ya Se *Ding Xiao Yu *Lei Ke Si *Sha Jie - left after Da Dong and An Qi started dating *Huang An Qi *Jin Bao San *Sha Yu *Ji An *Xiao La *Xia Ba *Liang Zhi *Fu Tou *Zhu Pi *Bai Linda - left for unknown reasons *Tao Zi - left for unknown reasons *Cai Yun Han *Cai Wu Xiong Information *Ba Le High School's gymnasium was built by Wang Ya Se's father. Category:KO One Category:Places Category:Schools